Klaine Reaction Fics
by FangirlFreakYoli
Summary: Reaction fics for spoilers and episodes. So, there is spoilers in here.
1. Reaction fic to spoilers from Bash

**Hello and welcome to this fanfic!**

**Just so you know, it's based on spoilers for 5x15, if you don't know them here they come:  
A guy that Hummelberry know get attacked and killed. Klaine and Samchel goes to the memorial. When Kurt is walking home from a dinner with Rachel he sees a guy get attacked, so he tries to help. He ends up getting beaten up and the guy he tries to save runs away. This is my version.**

**WARNINGS: Spoilers for 5x15 and violence. **

* * *

Kurt was walking home from a lovely dinner with Rachel. After he and Blaine got their own place Rachel and he agreed on having dinner once a week. It was great, he loves Rachel, she is his best friend, but right now he just wants to get home to his fantastic fiancé and kiss him all night. He loved thinking about the fact that he and Blaine had their own place now. Sometimes it was wonderful to just let his toughts wonder to how it would be like in he future, when he and Blaine where married, when they had kids who was running around in their now bigger hose, when he and Blaine was working with their dream jobs and their kids talking about school with them. Kurt started to smile. He loved thinking about their future, mostly because it's _their_ future. KHe took up his phone to see the clock, it was 8:30 PM, he had time. He had told Blaine he would be home at 9:00 PM and walking home only took 10 minutes. While he was walking he started to think about their future again and how amazing their wedding would be.

Suddenly his thought got cut of by a voice screaming. Kurt couldn't really hear what the person screamed so he followed the sound. Just a few seconds later he looked into a alley and saw two guys have a smaller guy pressed up against the wall and he was screaming after help. Kurt started to run against them because that was the only thing he could think of doing. He tried to stay quiet, but right when he was just a meter from them they turned and looked at him. Kurt didn't stop though, he went forward and pushed one of the guys.

''Leave him alone!'' Kurt shouted and the guy who still held the boy against the wall let go and walked against Kurt. Kurt took a few steps back when the man walked against him. The man walked quickly and Kurt ducked in the exact right moment because he could feel the air of his fist right above his head. Kurt stood up but before he had time to stand up straight he got pushed down to the ground. He looked around after the guy he tried to save but didn't see him. He looked up and saw the guy that he had pushed come against them. When he arrived at Kurt and the other guy he bent down, grabbed Kurt's jacket, dragged Kurt up from the ground and pushed him into the wall. Kurt tried to break free, but the man was way stronger then him. He switched position so he only held Kurt with one hand, and right as Kurt was about to try to escape the man punched him. Two more times after that until Kurt got a plan. Right as the man raised his fist Kurt kicked him hard between his legs. He let go of Kurt and backed away. Kurt looked around and saw no one else except the two men. Which meant that the guy he tried to save had escaped and he was alone. He looked for a way out but couldn't find one. The other guy that Kurt hadn't kicked tried to hit Kurt but missed. Kurt managed to escape the most thrown hits, but he knew he was playing with fire. He saw the man get angrier and angrier and then, when Kurt was standing really close to one wall, the man grabbed his throat with one hand and pushed him hard into the wall. He gasped for air but couldn't breath. It didn't help when the man punched him bout three times. When he finally let go Kurt was almost blacked out. The last thing he knew was something hard that slammed in in the back off his head that made him fall down to the ground, right as he thought the last thought before he blacked out.

_Blaine_.

* * *

Blaine was panicking and he had a good reason.

Kurt said he would be home at 9:00 PM and it was 9:48 PM and Kurt wasn't home. Sam was with him, trying to calm him down.

''Dude, he maybe just forgot the time and there is much traffic.'' Sam said but Blaine only shook his head.

''Kurt would have called, he always call me. And if his phone where out of battery he would use Rachel's phone.'' Sam jumped up from his place at the couch at these words.

''We can call her! We can ask if Kurt has leaved and if he has when he did!'' Sam said and Blaine wondered why he hadn't thought about that. He took up his phone and quickly called Rachel. He sat on loudspeaker the minute she answered.

_''Hello Blaine, what are you calling for?''_

''Has Kurt left yet?'' Blaine didn't have time for 'hi', he needed to know where Kurt was.

'_'Uhm, yes. For a little more then one hour ago,why?'_' Blaine gasped and Sam looked shocked. A _hour_ ago?

''Rachel, Kurt isn't home yet.'' Sam said it instead of Blaine because _oh my god, this wasn't happening where was Kurt oh god no_.

''Rachel, I gotta go.'' Blaine said and hung up before she or Sam said anything. He ran out to the hall and started to get his shoes on. He needed to find Kurt. Sam followed his lead and just as Blaine stated to put on his jacket his phone started to vibrate. He didn't look for who it was, he just answered.

'_'Hello, I'm looking for Blaine Anderson.'_' Blaine wondered who it was. He thought it sounded as a man.

''Yes, that's me,'' Sam looked at him wierd and Blaine just mouthed 'I don't know' to him.

'_'Hello Mr. Anderson. I am calling from Brooklyn Hospital Center. We have Mr. Hummel here and he has been asking for you.''_ Blaine sat down at these words because his legs got way to shaky to stand on. Kurt in hospital? What happened?

''W-what happened? Is he okay?'' Blaine asked and Sam started to look very worried.

'_'We don't know what happened, but he was found in a alley blacked out and he seems very beaten up. He was awake in a few minutes and then he asked for you.''_ Blaine's mind was trying to understand what had happened to Kurt, but it just ended up picturing he worst possible._  
_

''Okay, I'm on my way.'' Blaine said as he hung up. He looked over to Sam who looked really worried.

''Kurt is in hospital.'' Blaine said and saying it out loud made it so real so he completely lost it. He started to cry and Sam patted his back for a few minutes, letting Blaine cry out. After a while Blaine mubled something about needing to drive Sam only shook his head.

''You are not driving now, you will crash. I drive you to the hospital, then you will go and see Kurt and I will call Rachel and tell her what I know.'' Sam's plan sounded okay, so Blaine just nodded. They walked out to the car and with every step they took Blaine got more and more nervous.

* * *

Blaine was taking one last deep breath before pushing the door to Kurt's room open, and there he stopped dead. He saw Kurt in that hospital bed and he felt the tears build in his eyes. Kurt looked so _small_ in that bed. Blaine stepped closer and looked at his face. He had a black eye, bruises over his whole face and a cut lip. Blaine sat down at the chair and looked at Kurt. He looked over to his neck and no way, there couldn't be... Blaine leaned over to look closer and oh god it was. It was strangle marks. Blaine had to sit down in his chair again because he didn't know what to do, people had hurt his Kurt, he was so angry at them but he couldn't take out his anger now because Kurt was here, in hospital and he needed Blaine, so Blaine would stay here and stay calm for Kurt. It ended up with him letting out a sob. Then another, another and again and again

''Blaine?'' It came out as a whisper, but Blaine still heard him. He would never not recognize that voice, because it was the voice of the person he loved more then anything in the world.

''Kurt.'' Was all he got out while he stared at the boy in the hospital bed. Kurt smiled at him and Blaine managed to smile back trough his tears.

''How are you?'' That was the only thing he could think of asking Kurt about, so he did.

''A little shaken up, but I'm okay.'' Kurt answered and they fell into silence. It was no awkward silence, more 'I was so worried but now your here and I love you so much' silence.

''What happened?'' Blaine asked, because he decided it was time to break the silence _and_ he needed to know.

''I was walking home from Rachel, when I heard a scream for help so I ran to help this guy who was getting beaten up by two older guys. I ran over and pushed one of them away. They started to go on me now, so I tried to fight back, but they where much stronger then me. The last thing I remeber is that one of them hits me in the back of my head with something hard, then I don't remember more.'' When Kurt was done with this story Blaine was crying more because he loved Kurt so much and he hated the thought of him, laying on the ground, all beaten up and the guys who did it just ran away.

''What about the guy you saved?'' Blaine, and no, he didn't say 'tried to save' because if Kurt hadn't heard him it could have gotten worse for him.

''I don't know. I didn't see him, so I think he ran away.'' Kurt said and Blaine was very shocked. Kurt had saved the guy and he just runs away? That is just really not okay.

''I should call your dad.'' Kurt nodded at Blaine when he said this. Burt would not be happy about this, but he deserved to know. Blaine picked up his phone and saw that he had a text from Sam and two missed calls from Burt.

**How's Kurt? I called Rachel and Mr. Hummel, they are both on their way.**

''Sam has called your dad and he is on his way. I have two missed calls from him, so I call him now.'' Blaine said and Kurt nodded. First he texted Sam and said that Kurt was okay, then he called Burt. When he had started to call it didn't take Burt long to answer.

_'__'Blaine? Where is Kurt? Is he okay? What happened?''_

''Mr. Hummel, calm down. Kurt is here and he is okay.'' Blaine hoped it sounded calming enough.

_''Can talk to him?''_ Burt asked and Blaine nodded before he realized Burt couldn't see him.

''Yes you can.'' He gave the phone over to Kurt and the Hummel's started to talk. He heard Kurt explain what had happened over again, say okay, say goodbye and I love you.

''He is coming. He worries way to much over me.'' Kurt said when he gave back the phone.

''He don't worries to much. Your his son, it's his job to worry. You worry about him all the time." Blaine said and Kurt sighed.

"I know, but you know I hate when people worry to much and they start to overreact and I just..." Kurt just stopped talking and Blaine squeezed his hand. He knew Kurt hated when people worried 'to much' about him because Kurt just wanted the best for everyone and he always thought people got really stressed out when they worried about him.

''I know honey, but we care about you. You can ask Sam about how I panicked when you didn't show up.''

''Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I was kind of stupid running into it without calling for help fist, wasn't I?'' Kurt asked but Blaine only shook his head.

''No, it wasn't stupid, it was brave. You are very, very brave.'' It was the truth. Blaine always thought Kurt was the bravest person on earth.

''Well, you where the one that taught me how to have courage.'' Kurt said and both of them smiled. That had always been their thing, a thing that had been with them since the first week of friendship.

''I love you.'' Blaine said to his wonderful, beautiful, brave, perfect fiancè who was laying in this hospital bed.

''I love you too.'' Kurt answered and Blaine knew it was gonna be alright.

Because when it came to them, they always was alright in the end.

* * *

**I was thinking of doing a scen with Burt, but I really liked this end. ]**

**So, hope you liked it! Rewives make me happy. :)**


	2. Reaction fic to episode 5x15, Bash

**Hello and welcome to this chapter!**

**I know I'm a little late, but I needed a Kurt/Blaine Blaine/Burt conversations, so here they come! **

**This is pretty other from the last chapter, so it won't make sense with that, sorry! But there is still the Burt scene! I'm thinking of doing this a longer fic with reaction fic based on spoilers/rumors/episodes? What do you think of that?**

**About the Kurt part of the episode: I wanted more, it didn't start until after the half episode, buh! And more focus on it. Just saying.**

**And no, I know the time with Burt didn't make sense, just say it did. I don't know how long it would take for Burt. He is congressman after are.. ( or is he still? )**

**So, hope you will enjoy! Thanks SO MUCH for the respond on last chapter. I love you all!**

**WARNINGS: Little violence and talk about bashing.**

* * *

Blaine woke up after two hours, with Kurt still asleep. He really wanted to stay, but he got a feeling he should get up. He wasn't good at hospitals rules, but he thought that if someone found him here they might not be very happy. He slowly got up so he wouldn't wake or hurt Kurt, then checked his phone. He had three texts, two from Rachel and one from Sam. Two of them asked when he would be back, one of them told him that they all went to the loft and all of them asked how Kurt was.

He texted back and said that he fell asleep, didn't know when he would be back and that Kurt is still asleep. He then sat down in the chair next to Kurt's bed, putted the phone and took Kurt's hand. He stared down at Kurt's face and fell the tears start to come again. He fought them back, he didn't have time now. He really wished that he could make the cuts and bruises go away with just will, but knew it wouldn't go. Still, that wouldn't stop him from wanting it. He knew they would go away, at least he hoped that they would. He didn't know much about Kurt's injures, just what he saw. He sat there in silence thinking until it was a soft knock and the door opened.

It was a nurse who came in, a young lady with bright blue eyes. She smiled at Blaine and he tried to smile back, he didn't know it he managed so good.

''How is he? Has he woken up.'' The nurse asked. Blaine wasn't sure what to answer, he didn't know so much.

''The doctor said he was sleeping at painkillers and that he wouldn't wake up for maybe an hour and he hasn't woken up. I don't really know much about his injures, the doctor just said a little.'' Blaine said and the nurse nodded.

''He had some bruises at his back too, and some at his chest. It is his back head that is worst, he was hit with something hard. He believe it could have been a brick. It might leave a scar, we will see.'' She said and Blaine stayed quiet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what happened or not.

''His other injures will go away soon.'' Blaine didn't think it looked like it. Kurt's face looked pretty damaged. Which made his heart more at the fact that someone had thought it was okay to hurt Kurt's beautiful face. Blaine was now thinking of Kurt, alone and beaten down and he was now fighting back tears again.

''I'm Alice by the way.'' Blaine was surprised when he heard the nurses voice, he had forgotten he wasn't alone with Kurt.

''I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson.'' He answered and he wasn't sure if he wanted a conversation or not.

''You are not good at voices or names, right?'' She asked Blaine with a little smile. Blaine watched her confused when she was walking around, checking monitors and other stuff.

''I was the one that called you here.'' She said when Blaine didn't understand. Blaine let out a ''aha'' and nodded slowly.

''Thanks.'' He then said, because he knew he wouldn't wan't it to go any more time before he would get to see Kurt.

Alice stayed and talked a while, then went. Blaine then felt alone, it was nice to have someone there.

But it turned out he didn't stay alone for so long.

After about ten minutes the door opens and Burt steps in. When Blaine sees him he stands up for some reason. Burt is standing just inside the door, staring at Kurt. Blaine understood, thats what he did when he first saw Kurt here. Blaine just stood there quiet a while until Burt looked up at him.

''How is he?'' Was all Burt asked, just as Blaine expected. If he had been Burt he would have done the same.

''He is asleep, he have gotten painkillers. I don't know so much what happened, he hasn't woken up yet. I think he was awake before, it was polices here before we got to get in. So, I have been waiting here the last three hours.'' Blaine said very fast and Burt nodded. He walked over the room and sat down in a chair besides Kurt's bed. Blaine also sat down, waiting on Burt.

''And the others? Rachel, Mercedes, Sam and Artie?'' Burt asked and Blaine had a feeling he was keeping the subject about Kurt, but not really.

''They left after a while. They came here when me and Sam called and now they are all at the loft.'' Blaine answered and after that they fell into silence. Blaine really wanted Kurt to wake up, maybe it would be less awkward. It was Burt then who broke the silence.

''How are you kiddo?" Blaine looked up and got surprised when he saw that Burt was looking at him.

"I-I'm, uhm, I'm..." He could't answer because really, how did he feel? He was sad and upset yes, but it was more. He felt angry, but he couldn't. He didn't want when Kurt was here and he was hurt.

"I understand. I'm pretty sure we feel the same. You are upset and sad, but you are angry. You are angry but it feels numbed by the sadness. You don't wanna be angry when you see him, because you are upset about what happened to him. You love him so you don't wanna be angry now.'' Weirdly, what Burt said made sense. His anger felt numb, like it was there but didn't wanna break out. Yes, he wanted to strangle whoever had done this to Kurt, but he wanted to be there for Kurt, because he loved him. His loved calmed his anger. After that Blaine wasn't sure what he would say. He and Burt had never had a bad relationship, he could remember being very nervous the first time he went to Kurt's hose as his boyfriend. It had all gone good and he and Burt had never had problem with being with each other. But now, with the loud beeping from the heart monitor , they knew where they where and it all felt wrong.

Blaine was worried for Burt. He had lost his family twice and now he saw his son laying in a hospital bed with bruises and cuts all over his beautiful face. Blaine couldn't look at the marks on Kurt's neck, they made him sick. Sure, he had seen a lot of marks on Kurt's neck, he was the one putting them there. But this wasn't a hickey, it was strangle marks from someones fingers. Someone who had hurt Kurt.

It wasn't like he was okay with the marks on Kurt's face, but these could not do s much damage as the ones on his neck.

All he could see was Kurt, laying on the ground with some guy holding him down with his hand on Kurt's throat. Then Blaine closed his eyes and the pictures came more clear. He didn't feel when he drifted way, he just felt like he was there and not in the hospita. Kurt was gasping for air and tried to push the guy away, but couldn't. He was bigger and stronger. Thats when Blaine saw who the guy was, it was Max. And Blaine now also saw where they where, at his old school. One of the guys who had beaten him up, the leader. He tried to run and help him, but he couldn't. Someone was holding him. He looked around and saw Randy and Stephan, the other two guys. He tried to break free, but couldn't. All he could do was see Kurt trying to breath the same time as Max kept beating him. Blaine could then see Kurt's whole body tense up, then it completely relaxed. Then Max, Randy and Stephan was gone, all he could see was Kurt's lifeless body. He tried to reach him, but it didn't work. Kurt went more and more away, he couldn't do anything, he wanted Kurt. Then, almost like a whisper he heard Kurt, and before he knew more he opened his eyes and saw that Kurt was looking up on him from his hospital bed. Blaine breathed out when he understood it just had been a dream and that Kurt was here and okay and that he would never have to see Max and the others again.

"Kurt." Was all he could say when he looked down at him. Kurt smiled a little, but it was a sad smile.

"Hi Blaine." Hearing Kurt's voice and knowing it wasn't a dream made him cry. It started out with teary eyes, but then he was sniffing and then he was a sobbing wreck. Blaine looked around and saw that Burt wasn't there, which surprised him.

Kurt must had noticed because he heard Kurt say that Burt was here when he woke up but would let them be alone. After that he felt Kurt's grip on his hand and he tried to calm down.

"Do you wanna lay down?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. He slowly laid down next to Kurt, as he had done before Kurt woke up.

"I love you." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. He could feel Kurt's smile.

"I love you, too."

They would talk later, now it was time for them to rest.

* * *

Kurt was released from hospital after two days. Blaine and Burt helped Kurt around all the time even if he insisted he didn't need help. By the end of the day Burt was back at his hotel, Rachel rehearsing Funny Girl and Kurt and Blaine was cuddling in the couch. It was something on the TV, but they didn't watch.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked after awhile. Blaine tried to make himself look like he tried to say: "What do you mean? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" But he saw the look on Kurt's face that told him all he needed. Kurt knew he wasn't okay.

"I am scared." Blaine admitted and Kurt only nodded and waited for more.

"I felt guilty over the fact that I couldn't help you even though I wasn't there. When I got the call I kept imagining the worst. I couldn't help it, I knew you weren't dead but I didn't get to know how you where. What if you would fall into coma and never wake up? I wouldn't be able to take it. You are everything for me and the fact that you had gotten hurt by some idiots was awful. And... I have been thinking of the Sadie Hawkins dance. I had a night mare about it, but it wasn't really that." Blaine paused and Kurt stayed quiet. He knew it would just be easier to get it all out at once. "We was at my old school and Max held you down by your throat and I-I..." Blaine had harder and harder to speak as he felt the tears come up. "He s-started hi-hitting you a-and I-I couldn't do anything b-because Randy and S-Stephan was h-holding me. A-an-and you-you, I-" Blaine couldn't keep going because he couldn't say it, but Kurt understood.

Kurt knew who they where, Blaine had told him. Kurt laid both his arms around Blaine and hugged him tight. Blaine cried into his shoulder put nor for long because Blaine pulled away with a look of worry on his face. And Kurt understood.

"Your not hurting me, come back here." He pulled Blaine back into his arms and maybe he was lying, but he wanted to comfort him.

"Don't you ever do that again." Blaine said and Kurt just rested his head on Blaine's.

"I know you will do it again if it happens again, but what if you don't make it? What if they have a knife or a gun? What will happen to me?" Blaine continued talking into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt understood. There always was a possibility of it ending worse, but that didn't mean he would walk away and do nothing, but if it happened again he would not be so stupid.

"What about this? If it happens again, I will call the police, but still try to help. You know I could never run away." Kurt said and he could feel Blaine nod a little.

"Why are you so stupidly brave?" Blaine asked and Kurt laughed.

"Well, I think you have something to do with that."

"No. I just reminded you about it, you have always been brave."

"Maybe yes, but you helped me in a way then. When I was there, the only thing in my mind was 'Courage'" When Kurt said that he got surprised when he heard Blaine chuckle. He pulled back and gave Blaine the look that meant that he wanted an explanation.

"Well, I had the feeling you weren't thinking that much." Blaine said and both boys started to laugh.

* * *

**So! Now I should try to write on one of the three things I'm writing ( True Colors, a story I will post later and a kledding one shot )**

**Hope you liked it! For those of you who wanted a continuing on the last chapter, sorry!**

**Next I'm thinking of doing a reaction fic for the last episode!**

**Revive what you think and please say what you think of this reaction fics idea!**

**BYE **


	3. Reaction fic to episode 5x18, TBUP

**Hello and welcome to a reaction fic to 5x18, The Back Up Plan!**

**I really loved the episode! Santana and Mercedes are so amazing! Rachel, I like you but that's what you get from lying! And oh my the klaineeee! Two kisses, hell yeah! And so many ''I love you''. And June, what the hell are you meaning with ''call off the engagement''? Like, what do you mean? No Blaine aren't gonna do that. And I felt that Blaine would have to feel very bad when he lied to Kurt, so well, here it is.**

**As always, hope you will enjoy!**

**WARNIGS: Spoilers for 5x18. You already knew that I think.**

**And I don't own glee! But I own an awesome klaine phone case and a calander with them! **

* * *

It was Friday night and Sam, Mercedes and Blaine was sitting in their apartment and was watching some TV show. Sam and Mercedes was talking about Mercedes album. Sam always was interested in Mercedes work and Blaine always thought it was sweet. Sam is trying to be the best boyfriend that he could be. Sam had asked him for advice because Sam said he never have had a relationship that lasted a year, but Blaine had. Blaine had sighed and said that Sam couldn't really ask Blaine for advice. Every relationship is different and Sam just have to find out how he is as Mercedes boyfriend himself. Sam begged for at least some tips that everyone needs to know. Blaine just told him that he would have to listen to her, talk with her, show her interest, be honest and whenever they have a problem they should talk before a bigger problem could come up. And, for him that he can use anytime, think before you act. Sam thanked him and just a few minutes after that Mercedes came home.

They where chatting about their careers now and Blaine was feeling sad and guilty. He hadn't told Kurt he lied about the show. Blaine had tried to make her think again, but she didn't change her mind. Blaine thought about quitting, but whenever he said something like "Are you sure this show is the best for me? I'm not a experienced performer, so this might not be the best-" And there he got cut of by June saying it was the best for him and that he had enough experience. Blaine really wanted to tell Kurt but he just didn't want to spoil his happiness. Kurt was of course happy for Blaine, but Blaine felt guilty about the fact that Kurt had been in New York a year longer then Blaine and never gotten a chance like this.

"Hey, buddy are you okay?" He heard Sam's voice and opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized he had closed them. He saw that both Sam and Mercedes was looking at him worried and wondered if he had looked sad or anything.

"What? Yes, I'm fine. I mean, why wouldn't I be fine?" Blaine knew he had made it obvious, he was usually good at hiding emotions, but he didn't really want to.

"Okay boy, what's up? It is something, we aren't stupid." Sam nodded at Mercedes words and Blaine sighed.

"I may have a little problem with June and this show." Sam and Mercedes knew about the show and June, but only Kurt knew about Kurt's part. That didn't really exist.

"But you said things where going great." Sam was eating popcorn so he talked weird, but they understood him.

"Well, it is one little part that is bothering me. I asked her if Kurt could be involved, because he is amazing and I think he should be a part of it, but she said no. Then she said she thought the best that I called off the engagement." Blaine said it fast so Mercedes and Sam couldn't interrupt. Now they just looked shocked and stunned. Well, Mercedes wasn't stunned.

"She said what? Okay, that is over the edge. You would think that after she had spent so much time with you she should have known you wouldn't do that!" Mercedes was angry. Who dared try to mess with her boys?

"I know but-"

"Wait? Are you considering this?" Sam was quick to ask, which caused Blaine to stare shocked at his best friend.

"What? No, not at all. I love Kurt! Just let me finish. I told Kurt he had a part and I haven't told him I lied." Blaine really felt bad about lying to Kurt, it felt wrong. They never lied to each other. Sometimes they don't tell each other stuff but they never lie like this.

"Why haven't you just told him that you lied and say that your sorry? I mean, it is obvious that you did this for Kurt. Plus, he is a very forgiving person, he will understand." Blaine knew Mercedes said the truth, Kurt had always had to easy to forgive. He forgave Karofsky even after all the things he had done to Kurt, he always forgave his friends when they had a fight and he had forgiven Blaine before Blaine forgave himself. So even if Kurt was hurt when he first found but he would forgive him.

"He was so exited and I thought that maybe could convince June, but it is impossible. I don't ask her everyday, but often. She always says no and then I say something about quitting she just says this is the best that could happened and that I am just nervous or something." Blaine was really tired of it. He really wanted this but he wanted Kurt in in too. And he would like if the person he worked with liked his fiancé.

"Try to tell him. If he gets mad, which I don't think is gonna happened, he will probably turn to Rachel or Mercedes and they can explain. You will never know if you don't try." Sam's idea was good, so he decided to go with it.

"Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow."

* * *

**Not really klaine, but well! **

**I can't wait for the next episode! The promo was amazing and the songs are amazing too! And then we will get the promo for the season finale! Which probably means klaaaaineeee! Yaaaay!**

**Leave a revive if you want ( I would be really happy ) and follow if you want more rection fic's! **

**Bye!**


	4. Reaction fic to 5x19, ODNT

**Hello and welcome to a quick reaction fic to the new episode.**

**And the PROMO GUYS OH MY WHAT THE HELL. PLEASE BE A FANTASY. HELL NO.**

**AND THE SONGS OMG ALL OF ME AND AMERICAN BOY IS FLAWLESS!**

**Oh well. This is when Kurt tells Blaine about his role.**

* * *

"Blaine! I have something to tell you!" Kurt had gone to Blaine as soon he had gotten the part and he was super exited. Blaine had only opened the door and then Kurt was in.

"What?" Blaine looked curious, Kurt looked really happy.

"I got a role! As Peter in Peter Pan!" Kurt was so exited he was practically jumping on the spot, so Blaine had to calm him down before he could read. When he read done he was smiling, because it was so cute and so Kurt.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Then Kurt started to tell the story of how he got the part. Blaine smiled the whole time, because Kurt's smile was so big and it was a long time since he heard Kurt talk about something with such an enthusiasm.

"...and then the lady who should have played Peter's scene came and she didn't come out and after a while she came trough the window and we found out she- couldn't be in it any more,, so I said I could be in it and they let me sing for them and I'm in!" Blaine didn't really think about how Kurt slowed down when he talked about the old Peter, he was just amazingly happy for his fiancé. When Kurt was done he swung his arms around Blaine's neck and buried his head there. They went to the sofa and they started chatting about how the show was going to be. Blaine was happily talking with Kurt, he was so happy. It was very cute how Kurt was so exited and after a while they just fell into silence. Blaine turned on the TV and Blaine laid back and Kurt climed up on him. They just watched TV annd commented all shows until both of them was half asleep. Then Kurt climbed a little higher and kissed Blaine on the cheek and went back to resting on him. Blaine kissed the top of his head and after a while they both fell asleep. They stayed asleep until Sam and Artie came in with a dog and woke them up.

* * *

When Kurt, Santana and Rachel was done talking to the camera they went and sat down with Blaine, Artie and Sam. They chatted happy and Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. They talked about how Kurt had thought that they needed some more modern music to the show and how they decided about the shows. They all asked him questions and Kurt was so very happy. It was long ago his friends had such an interest in him and what he was doing. They all laughed at the story about how he got in to the show ( he left out the part where the old Peter died ) and talked about the old broadway legends he had hung out with. They all laughed about that when they where older they would be at that kind of place, talking about when they were young and how they won nationals and moved to New York together. They all tried to comfort Sam about his dog and Blaine begged Kurt about they getting a dog when they had their own place. Kurt, who knew he couldn't fight Blaine's puppy eyes, said they would think about that when they wasn't in school and working. Blaine had sighed but he let it go for then.

It was a wonderful night, and later they where all walking together, Kurt and Blaine hand in hand, and later they said good bye. Blaine followed Rachel, Kurt and Santana to the loft and they ignored Santana's comments when they went back to bed.

It had been a wonderful week.

* * *

**Short, but okay? I really liked this episode!**

**Leave a revive if you want! **

**BYE**


	5. Reaction fic to 5x20, TURBP

**Hello! Here is a little reaction fic to the season finale.**

**I have two things to tell you all who are reading this fanfic or any other of mine ( but that's just the first ):**

**1. I'm gonna start posting fanfic's on Tumblr too! On tumblr I'm theyolandapotter (.tumblr. com ) so you can follow me there if you want! But, I will still post everything here too, but stories I've already started with like this one and True Colors is just gonna be here! ( well, I'm gonna post the stories I write here as one-shots! )**

**2. Now there will be no more episodes until 2015, I will write for old episodes too! So, if you have a episode you want me too write tell me! ( If you want me to write smut I might do it, I haven't done that before but I'm gonna try someday and let my dear friend Jo read first. )**

**Well, let's get to the story! As always, hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

They knew thing where going to be different when the others where gone.

Sure, Artie was still there but he was one person and they didn't have so many other friends here. Both Elliot and Dani was back in town so that's good but they still needed some more friends. When they where in glee they always had at least 11 other people around so that was never lonely. But now, it felt like they where always doing the same things.

It wasn't like they weren't happy with each others company but they both needed more they three friends. No matter how much they loved each other they couldn't hang out with just each other. They couldn't become that kind of couple that just hang out with each other, it wouldn't work with them. So, they decided they would have to do something about it.

They started talking more to their classmates and tried to find new friends. Many people already knew who they where because of the whole June thing and that they got to sing. Gossip was one of the biggest things on this school so they knew everything about everything. Or well, at least they thought. When Rachel and Mercedes became famous they had heard a lot of fake rumors, some of them was just funny and weird and some of them was mean. Kurt and Blaine then became the people that you asked if they knew if this rumor where true or not. So when that happened they tried to make a conversation and well, sometimes it worked.

So they got new friends but it didn't feel right. Because Kurt didn't have anyone to have girls night with someone who knew pretty much everything about him and Blaine didn't have someone ( expect for Artie ) who knew exactly how he played games and what he wanted to eat at special times and when he was in special moods. They didn't get so close with people.

They just really missed their friends.

Artie had gotten many more friends at film school so he didn't hang out as much as he used to with them and Elliot and Dani was more busy then before so they couldn't hang out either. So sometimes it was just them.

Not that they didn't like being together; It was wonderful spending time just together and not really do anything. And of course it was some good things about living just them. They could for example have sex and not thinking about that someone could walk in on them, that they had to be quiet and they they had to keep the sex in their room. ( They where _really_ loud and they had done it in almost every room in the loft. ) So well, it wasn't just bad.

Both of them where very happy to live together again. It went better this time they both thought. They had learned how much space they both needed and they was better at the whole talking thing, so often they could figure stuff out before they actually became a problem. They still had fights but they felt like they didn't fight as often and when they did they got over it fast. And then of course make-up sex, which was the best part of fighting.

They both realized after a while why they couldn't get close with people.

Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Artie and everyone else in the glee club had they known since years back and they hadn't got friends outside that club. They had spent all their school time together. They had sat together at lunch, they had sang together in glee. They had all shared a story and no one in New York shared their story and it felt weird. It felt weird to hang out with people that didn't know your story.

But, it still felt wrong to share their story with complete strangers.

So, if they wanted this to work they had to get to know people, then share their story.

* * *

**So! Done with this little reaction fic. I'm not sure if I'm super happy with this, but hey, what can I do? It was a little short but what can you do?**

**If you wanna revive then please, do it! I love getting revives and it makes me wanna write more so win win, right?**

**Well, hope you enjoyed!**

**Bye**!


End file.
